


A Witch's Pride

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual Sex, Contracts, Demon Sex, F/M, No Incest, Smut, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Most summoners dared not summon from the clan of Sparda. Nobody had done it before. They were too dangerous to control. Their power would rip apart anyone who tried to bind with them. There was no way she could handle their awesome power.Which was exactly why she was doing it.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 42





	1. Vergil

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is essentially one fic with two different characters. Chapter 1 contains only Vergil and Chapter 2 contains only Dante.

It was a full moon tonight. 

Cassandra Sagefire let out a sigh, closing the compact moon dias and setting it on the table. She couldn’t see the moon from the windowless room she had chosen to do this summoning in. The chalk circle had been laid out, runes spelling out power and protection. Candles flickered in the still air, illuminating the room in warm light. Cassandra stared at the goblet of blood, humanely sourced of course. Long gone were the days of stealing human souls for rituals (it was hardly sustainable, after all). The only soul in danger, really, was the summoner themself. 

But there were ways around that. It was one of the first lessons of witchcraft: the Rite of Contracting. 

The Rite usually involved sexual intercourse with the demon, outlasting their will before the witch. Many lower-ranked demons skipped the intercourse part, merely because their wills were nothing compared to even the most apprentice of witches. They just...Contracted without any fuss about the matter. But Cassandra didn’t want to make and break Contracts (a messy affair in of itself) willy-nilly. If she wanted to contract, it would have to last for quite some time. 

Her mind drifted to her rival witch, Carina, who boasted about taming the powerful beast of a demon: Gomorrah. Allegedly, she had skipped bonding with lower rank demons to Contract with the beast and it just bowed to her, respecting her will as if it itself was a low-ranking demon. 

_‘And what do you have, Cassandra?’_ She had asked her sarcastically before flicking her head. _‘Nothing. Are you hardly even a witch?’_

Cassandra scowled at the memory of the stinging insult, of Carina’s taunting voice. She had her pride and that very pride stung from Carina’s words. It wasn’t the first time she had been taunted, not just by Carina. She hated it. It didn’t help that she was an illicit child, from a witch and an outsider of the coven. She had only been trained in the art of witchcraft out of pity. She hated pity.

Which was why she was doing this summoning...and she had one very specific demon in mind: a demon from the clan of Sparda. Most summoners dared not summon from the clan of Sparda. Nobody had done it before. They were too dangerous to control. Their power would rip apart anyone who tried to bind with them. There was no way she could handle their awesome power. 

Which was exactly why she was doing it. To prove she was more than just some pitiful lovechild. 

On the table, next to her grimoire, was a book on demonic clans. The book was open to the page of Sparda. The clan in question was tiny, with only three known knights: Sparda (allegedly already contracted), Dante (also contracted to another of her coven, a young man named Credo), and Vergil. Vergil was a unique case, as his existence was only confirmed verbally through the demon Dante. A practically unknown uncontracted demon...trying to contract him was a high-risk high-reward endeavor. She knew the price of failure, either death or being a demonic concubine for all time (hell, that was a risk enough with the terms of Contracting demons) but she was too prideful to turn back now.

She let out a sigh, double-checking the runes and making sure everything was in place. The demon, at first, would be restrained only to the chalk runes on the ground until she magicked them away. But once the terms were set...that was another matter entirely, especially for one as unknown as Vergil. 

“No more dawdling…” Cassandra huffed, getting into position. The grimoire began to levitate by it’s own eldritch power. She shed her robe, throwing it aside. Holding out her hand, she could feel the demonic magic course through her veins. Slowly, blue flames flickered within the runes on the floor. She could feel the demon respond to her call, followed by a hint of annoyance. 

_‘Come to me...come to me!’_ She mentally ordered, pulling the demon to the human realm. She could feel the flames of demonfire lick at her skin, threatening to burn her if she lost her focus. It only made her narrow her eyes, focusing on the demon that was so close. 

There was a sudden burst of intense azure demonflame in the circle, Cassandra needing to avert her eyes from the brightness. When the light faded away, a demon covered in black chitin stared at her, blazing blue eyes staring at her. A dangerous-looking tail swayed slowly behind him. He seemed every image of a proud demonic knight and...well, she had to admit, strikingly handsome for demonic standards. 

She threw that out of her head. She had to keep her mind clear with a dangerously handsome demon before her. 

“Why have you called me, little witch?” The demon, Vergil, growled. She bit her lip, just a little, before lazily looking at her fingernails. 

“Power. Power to prove I’m not some weakling to look over.” She mused, glancing up to Vergil. 

“And for my power, win or lose…what will you give to me?” Vergil slowly paced in front of her, eyes focused on her. Cassandra’s eyes followed him closely. 

“Whatever you seek.” That made the demon pause. 

“ _Whatever_...I seek?” He murmured. “Do you know what you barter with? I could have your soul for all time, if you lose.” 

“I tire of being underestimated. Of being considered lesser because my father was not someone they approved of.” She hissed. “I will have the power to make them eat their words. I will not stand being disrespected any longer.” Vergil seemed to muse over her words, the conviction in her frustration, before Cassandra felt a magic link form between them. She smirked and sent her grimoire aside on a tiny side table. With a silent command, the runes fell away, letting the devil free from the circle. If the demon could smirk, she was certain he would be doing that.

He had accepted her Summons. Now for the Rite to begin. 

Vergil pinned her against the wall, Cassandra grunting from the slam. His grip was tight on her neck, scales pressed up against her. Vergil leaned down, face pressed against the trembling skin of her neck. He chuckled before placing her on the table. He pushed her legs up, knees between her head, and let his tail coil her legs and waist together. Cassandra shivered, knowing that her entrance was exposed for him to torture and tease. 

But she would not yield. This was only the beginning. 

The tip of his tail pushed into her mouth, slowly moving in and out of her. His clawed hand began to rub at her exposed cunt, slowly rubbing against the sensitive bud. Cassandra tensed up, trying to think of anything else but the slow claw rubbing at her cunt (which wasn’t that bad if she focused on it) or the tail just lazily moving in and out of her mouth (a bit harder to ignore, if she was being honest). She shuddered as his other hand began to touch her, feeling as if she was being spread open and inspected with a keen eye. It didn’t help that the claws just grazing her skin made her cunt gush from the contact. 

“Hm. You get a thrill from this.” He murmured, a hand moving off her cunt to carefully drag his claws against the skin of her outer thigh. “Such a helpless little witch. You call for me for power and you are already losing.” She bit down on his tail for that, earning laughter from him. “Very well. I know what you want.” He pulled his fingers back before she felt something press against her entrance. She let out a whine, the heat was starting to bubble inside her. She knew that it was all just a ploy for her to fail the Rite, she had to remain strong. She bit her lip as, inch by inch, his massive cock pushed into her. She whined at the sting of her cunt stretching wide to accommodate the demon’s infernal girth. She let out a muffled noise, casting magic to ease the pain of being stretched so wide. 

Feeling the cock sheath inside her nearly did her in. She tensed up, barely managing to keep her will. She knew the devil could sense the wavering control, her attempts at trying hard to not give in, she couldn’t give in. She shot him a harsh glare, a preemptive attempt to silence him, before realizing his gaze was not on her. She looked down to see what he was staring at: his cock, glowing a faint blue through the bulge it made in her skin. 

_‘H-How did it fit?’_ She could only think, staring at the bulge and his claws grazing at the skin that was between him and his cock. For a brief moment, she wondered how she would look, swollen with demon spawn. Would it feel the same as this moment- 

She felt something snap, the bond. She looked up to the demon, who was staring at her. She wasn’t sure which end did the bond snap in at first. Did the demon lose his will or did she? But, as the seconds passed, _she_ realized she had lost the battle of wills. Now, she was at the mercy of the demon above her. If there was a bright side to all this, it was that his dick was currently sheathed inside him. It seemed unlikely that he would skewer her right then and there for her soul and being alive as a demon’s concubine was better than being skewered, if she had to say so herself. Vergil’s tail slid out of her mouth, slick with her saliva. 

“I want to hear you.” He growled, slowly pulling out of her until only the tip was inside her before slamming inside. She screamed out, arching her back from the harsh thrust. With a low rumble, the demon began to thrust harshly into her, making the table shake from his thrusts. Cassandra whimpered and moaned, legs trembling underneath the coils of his tail. She felt a scaled hand grope her breast, earning a shudder from the sensation. His claws slowly played with the nipple, as if inspecting it for some future purpose.

No, she knew what the purpose was: the future spawn that she would have to bear. After a few moments, he let out a low growl, followed by a harsh snap of his hips. She let out a moan, followed by helpless whimpering as his harsh thrusts continued. If the harsh thrusting was indicative of anything, perhaps he was close? Or was he that confident that he would impregnate her in one try? 

She wanted him to try. Before she could think of something, she felt his hand shoot to pin her down by the neck. She let out a surprised gasp. 

“You should know better than to play coy with a demon.” He growled, tightening his grip just a little as his thrusts continued. “You are mine, little witch. I will relish seeing you swell with my spawn.” 

_‘As will I.’_ Came the unbidden thought as she felt the bulbous knot push into her. She let out a whimper as his hips made shallow thrusts into her stretched cunt. His other hand pinched her clit, sending a sharp flare of pleasure up her back. “VERGIL!” She screamed out, her orgasm ripping through her body. Faintly, she could sense him fill her womb up with roiling hot seed. As she came down from her orgasmic high, she felt him pull her limp body into his arms, tail uncoiling from around her. A surprisingly gentle hand rested on her back. “Vergil?”

“Hm?”

“...will it hurt, bearing your spawn?” She asked softly. Vergil did not respond immediately, letting out a soft hum. 

“If the thought of pain terrifies you so, there are ways to dull it.” He said softly, walking to the runes. They glowed a gentle azure, the same hue as his demonfire. “I will not use and abuse you, I swear it.”

“...that’s awfully considerate of you.” She murmured. “But I appreciate it.” She closed her eyes, feeling a sudden burst of warmth as they passed from the summoning room to the Underworld, to where the House of Sparda resided for her to fulfill her side of the bargain.


	2. Dante

It was a full moon tonight. 

Cassandra Sagefire let out a sigh, closing the compact moon dias and setting it on the table. She couldn’t see the moon from the windowless room she had chosen to do this summoning in. The chalk circle had been laid out, runes spelling out power and protection. Candles flickered in the still air, illuminating the room in warm light. Cassandra stared at the goblet of blood, humanely sourced of course. Long gone were the days of stealing human souls for rituals (it was hardly sustainable, after all). The only soul in danger, really, was the summoner themself. 

But there were ways around that. It was one of the first lessons of witchcraft: the Rite of Contracting. 

The Rite usually involved sexual intercourse with the demon, outlasting their will before the witch. Many lower-ranked demons skipped the intercourse part, merely because their wills were nothing compared to even the most apprentice of witches. They just...Contracted without any fuss about the matter. But Cassandra didn’t want to make and break Contracts (a messy affair in of itself) willy-nilly. If she wanted to contract, it would have to last for quite some time. 

Her mind drifted to her rival witch, Carina, who boasted about taming the powerful beast of a demon: Gomorrah. Allegedly, she had skipped bonding with lower rank demons to Contract with the beast and it just bowed to her, respecting her will as if it itself was a low-ranking demon. 

_ ‘And what do you have, Cassandra?’ _ She had asked her sarcastically before flicking her head.  _ ‘Nothing. Are you hardly even a witch?’ _

Cassandra scowled at the memory of the stinging insult, of Carina’s taunting voice. She had her pride and that very pride stung from Carina’s words. Which was why she was doing this summoning...and she had one very specific demon in mind: a demon from the clan of Sparda. 

Most summoners dared not summon from the clan of Sparda. Nobody had done it before. They were too dangerous to control. Their power would rip apart anyone who tried to bind with them. There was no way she could handle their awesome power. 

Which was exactly why she was doing it.

On the table, next to her grimoire, was a book on demonic clans. The book was open to the page of Sparda. The clan in question was tiny, with only three known knights: Sparda (allegedly already contracted), Vergil (also contracted to another witch named Aelin), and Dante. Dante was quite the special case, as his existence was only confirmed verbally through the demon Vergil. A practically unknown uncontracted demon...trying to contract him was a high-risk high-reward endeavour. She knew the price of failure, either death or being a demonic concubine for all time (hell, that was a risk enough with the terms of Contracting demons) but too much lay on the line for her.

She let out a sigh, double-checking the runes and making sure everything was in place. The demon, at first, would be restrained only to the chalk runes on the ground until she magicked them away. But once the terms were set...that was another matter entirely, especially for one as unknown as Dante. 

“No more hesitating…” Cassandra huffed, getting into position. The grimoire began to levitate by it’s own eldritch power. She shed her robe, throwing it aside. Holding out her hand, she could feel the demonic magic course through her veins. Slowly, scarlet flames flickered within the runes on the floor. She could feel the demon respond to her call, followed by a hint of...amused curiosity. 

_ ‘Knight of Sparda, I order you to come to me!’ _ She mentally ordered, pulling the demon to the human realm. She could feel the flames of demonfire lick at her skin, threatening to burn her if she lost her focus. It only made her narrow her eyes, focusing on the demon that was so close. 

There was an intense heat, followed by a burst of orange demonfire. Cassandra held up her arms to protect her eyes from the embers. When the embers died down, she looked at the demon she had summoned. The demon was covered in black chitin, orange burning under his scales like magma. Four impressive wings flared out, a display of power. She could see the wings pulse with demonic power. The demon tilted his head at her, she could feel his gaze wander up and down her body, followed by an amused chuckle. 

“Huh, didn’t expect to get summoned by a cute witch.” The demon purred. She tossed him a frown, knowing that he was just trying to butter her up and make her fall easily. “What’s the call for?”

“I need power. To prove that I don’t need my coven’s  _ pity _ .” She spat the word. The demon cocked his head before letting out a huff. “And I certainly don’t need it from you.”

“Man, you remind me of my brother.” Dante’s wings twitched. “And what do I get in return?” 

“Whatever you seek.” 

“Whatever  _ I _ seek?” If the demon could blink in surprise, Cassandra was certain he would. “Look, I’m all for whatever I want but are you sure about this?” 

“I tire of being underestimated. Of being considered lesser because my father was not someone they approved of.” She hissed. “I will have the power to make them eat their words. I will not stand being disrespected any longer.” Dante seemed to muse over her words, the conviction in her frustration, before Cassandra felt a magic link form between them. She smirked and sent her grimoire aside on a tiny side table. With a silent command, the runes fell away, letting the devil free from the circle. 

He had accepted her Summons. Now for the Rite to begin. 

Dante moved forward, pulling her close against his searing-hot body. He pulled her into his arms, leaning back and summoning a plush throne of sorts. She mused on his arrogance for a brief moment before his hands gripped her hips. She hissed, feeling his claws prick her skin. Her hands gripped his arms tightly for support.

“Nice ass.” He purred, his hands sliding back to massage her ass. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“How crude.” She huffed. Dante shrugged again (perhaps with his power he could afford such casualness) before leaning down, taking her breast into his mouth. She winced at sharp teeth grazing tender skin and the too-hot tongue swirling around the nipple. She tried hard to resist the bubbling feeling of arousal deep inside her, the warmth slowly being coaxed out by scaled hands and the deep rumbling purr in the back of Dante’s throat that felt too nice.

Dante’s hand slid down to rub at her clit. She squeaked and whimpered, legs trembling. Dante pulled back to laugh.

“Oh, that’s just so cute.” He teased, his tongue leaning up to lick a stripe up her neck. “I bet if I do this…” He plunged a finger into her slick cunt, earning an aroused yelp from her. “Jackpot!” 

“You trickster…” She groaned as his finger thrust in and out of her. Dante merely laughed.

“You summoned me.” He gently reminded her. “Unless you don’t want my pow-”

“No!” She snapped. Dante’s wings twitched at that before a second finger pushed into her. Her head hung down, resting on the demon’s forehead as the fingers curled and thrust into her wet cunt to prepare her for the demon’s sizable cock. She panted and groaned, wrapping an arm loosely around the demon’s neck. Her gaze moved down his body, noting the glow beneath his chitin-like scales. She let a hand rest on his chest, staring at his glowing heart (or something like that, demon physiology was different from humans). The sight was...enrapturing, she couldn’t quite look away. Dante glanced down before letting out a purr.

“Like what you see?” Cassandra looked to him with a frown, pulling back her hand. He only laughed. She felt his fingers pull out of her cunt. She watched as he pulled back his hand, staring hungrily at the silck on his fingers. He licked the slick off slowly, making a show of enjoying it. She blushed a deep red as she watched him, unsure if she liked the show or if she was embarrassed by how shameless he was. 

“How powerful are you…?” She murmured, mostly to herself. Dante tilted his head to her, mischief glimmering in those fire-orange eyes. 

“Powerful enough to overpower any cute little witches I find interesting.” He replied. Before she could react, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his cock (when did that come out!?). She let out a scream of pleasure and shock, the bond snapping from being caught off guard. She collapsed on Dante, shaking and breathing heavily. She knew the bond had snapped and that she had lost the battle of wills but she really wished she hadn’t lost like  _ this _ . “Cat got your tongue?” 

“Y-You’ve won.” She huffed. “What becomes of me now?”

“Hmm...I’ll think of something  _ after _ I take my prize.”

“You don’t even kn-” Before she could finish, he grabbed her hips and began to bounce her on his cock. She gasped out in surprise, shaking and whimpering in his grasp. Her hands clung to his armored shoulders, shuddering from the girth of the cock. She focused her magic on dulling the pain. Dante continued to bounce her hips on his cock, nuzzling her neck with a happy purr (probably over his victory, the cheeky bastard). “Fuck, you’re huge!” She gasped out.

“And, babydoll?” He teased, his teeth grazing the skin of her collarbone. “Come on, lemme hear you.” 

“W-What’s there to say?” She panted before Dante bit into the skin, sucking hard. She gasped out in surprise. As his lips moved along her collarbone, she could only imagine the ring of lovebites that he was forming on her, an obscene necklace only matched by pearls. 

“Hmm...I was thinking you moaning my name…” He mused. “But we have plenty of time for that when you’re with me in the Underworld.” He let out an aroused growl at the thought. She wondered if he was enjoying himself more than she was (although not that she  _ wasn’t _ enjoying being railed by a powerful demon herself). She let out a moan, nails digging into his skin.

_ ‘I’m gonna cum!’ _ She thought, tensing up. Dante let out a pleased groan, perhaps sensing her reaching her limit. He flipped them over, giving himself the angle to perfectly thrust into her. She let out an ‘oof!’ as her back hit the back of the chair. The demon loomed over her, growling as he thrust hard and fast. His eyes seemed to sparkle with lust.

“Come on babydoll, scream out my name.” Dante purred, just moments before orgasm blindsided her.

“DANTE!” She cried out, writhing on the chair as she felt scorching hot heat fill her womb. In the haze of orgasm, she swore she felt a hand rest on the skin where they were conjoined. Perhaps marking their contract? She didn’t care in the moment, too enraptured by the white-hot orgasm that she was now coming down from. She felt Dante bury her face into her neck, purring audibly as he slowly pulled out of her. Hot seed dribbled out of her entrance and onto the runes that she had worked to perfect for the summoning. 

“Mmn...that was nice.” Dante purred, tender hands stroking her sides. 

“So, now what? Aside from taking me to the Underworld and making me your consort for all time.” Cassandra asked softly. Dante shrugged.

“Dunno.”

“What do you mean ‘dunno’!?” She huffed. Dante shrugged again. 

“I’ll think of something later.” He said, lifting her up. He settled down on the chair, holding her close before the world changed around them. The runes flared up before the small room changed into what looked like an office. She looked around in confusion. She knew she was in the Underworld, she could sense it, but an office? At least it looked nice if not eclectic. 

“Welcome to my place.” Dante said, giving her ass a slap. She jumped a little. “Home sweet home and all that jazz.” 

“I...expected something more regal, given how powerful you are.” She admitted. Dante only laughed. 

“Well, you have me and my place.” He stood up, carrying her in his arms. “Now it’s your place too.” With that, he carried her up the stairs to what she presumed was his bedroom. Entering the bedroom, it was surprisingly kept well enough. She didn’t expect demons to have beds. “I’ll think of what to do later. I just want a nap.” With that, he flopped into the bed and dozed off. Cassandra stared at him quietly, surprised at how easy he fell asleep, before quietly cuddling him to try and get some sleep herself.


End file.
